


Coffee and Russian Secrets

by mxdlxve



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdlxve/pseuds/mxdlxve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot that takes place during the movie, in between when Illya puts Gaby to bed and when Illya meets her at the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Russian Secrets

Gaby felt like she could have slept for days. She was warm, tucked in under a heavy blanket. So unlike her home in East, Berlin, where Gaby was often chilled under a thin cover. Yes, this was where she was going to stay for days.

“Gaby,” Her name was whispered softly and Gaby immediately rolled to avoid it. As she moved, a sharp pain made its way down her neck. She groaned, reaching for her blanket to hide her face. Exhaustion was pulling at her from angle as a hand tugged her blanket away from her face.

“Silly Chop Shop Girl, we have to be ready for your Uncle Rudy.” She had forgotten about Illya in her sleep. She wanted to yell at him to leave, but all that came out was a soft “No.”

There was a string of Russian words, before a loud sigh. “Gaby—“ Illya’s cool hand brushed across the heated skin of her forehead. “No more drinking till mission ends.” Illya scolded.

Oh, now she remembered. Gaby had to finish the bottle. She opened one eye and peeked at him. He was showered and dressed. Painful light from the sun was streaming in from the windows behind him. Illya sighed again when she no effort to move. He took a sudden step back away from her, revealing the brightest sunlight she had ever endured.

“No, don’t—“ Gaby said, reaching up to take his hand. “Don’t move yet. The sun hurts.”

Illya looked down at their hands, as if mystified at their touch. “We must—“ He stopped, thinking for a moment, before starting again. “Five more minutes, then you get ready, yes? I pick out your outfit and start your shower. We cannot be late, yes?”

When she agreed, Illya threw the blanket back over her head. Five minutes seemed like five seconds when Illya was back, pulling at the covers again. “Come,” he said, “Warm shower and Russian remedy help you greatly.”

He tugged her out of bed, with little effort. There was a quiet ringing in her ears, but she could still hear the water running in the bathroom. Behind him was the outfit he had promised and a cup with the label of a local place she had noticed on their way in the night before. When had he gotten that?

“Did you leave while I was sleeping?” Gaby turned to see Illya placing something into his jacket pocket.

“Coffee with added Russian secret to keep you upright. After your shower, yes?”

“Is it poison?”

Illya gave her a glaring look that only lasted for a moment, before he cleared his throat. “I will be waiting down stairs. If you hurry, today might not be all bad.”

She didn’t know if she was that hungover, but Gaby had no idea what he was talking about. She trudged onto the bathroom. Gaby’s head was starting to throb. She would have to try his Russian remedy, poison or not.


End file.
